Eurasian Union
The Eurasian Union, officially the Union of Eurasian Republics, abbreviated as the UER (Russian: СEР), is a union of 9 republics located in northern Eurasia. With a landmass 21,581,334 km² it is by far the largest country in the world. About 56% of the population live in the western, European part of the country. Eurasia's capital, Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world; other major cities include Saint Petersburg, Kiev, Minsk, Almaty and Tashkent. Extending across the entirety of Northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Eurasia spans eleven time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, the Baltic, Poland, Romania, Turkey (East), Iran, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan, Pakistan, China, Mongolia and Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk and the American province of Alaska across the Bering Strait. The Eurasian economy ranks as the fourth largest by purchasing power parity. Eurasia's extensive mineral and energy resources are the largest such reserves in the world, making it the leading producer of oil and natural gas globally. The country is one of the five recognised nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Eurasia is a great power as well as a regional power and has sometimes been characterised as a superpower although its status is not clear. As the legal successor of both the Russian Federation, and by extension the Soviet Union, it is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. It is also one of the most influential members of the Shanghai Pact. History Union State of Eurasia In 2025 the Union State (of Russia and Belarus) was expanded to include the Republics of Armenia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova, Tajikistan and controversially South Ossetia, a region internationaly recognised as part of Georgia. The agreement would also see the reunification of Moldova and Transnistria. In January of 2026 the organisation would be renamed the Union State of Eurasia and also be given an official flag featuring the logo of the now defunct CSTO which it was set to replace. The admission of both Novorossiya and Abkhazia in July 2026 greatly raised regional tensions. Two weeks after the admission the Azov Battalion accompanied by several right sector paramilitary forces took responsibility for a cross border raid on Ziborovka, a Russian town in which 14 civilians were killed and a further 67 wounded before the perpetrators were forced back over the border by Russian security forces. Although the Ukrainian government denounced the attack and had planned to apprehend those involved Russia took the initiative and invaded Ukraine, beginning the Eurasian War. Russian forces would quickly capture much of the south of the country before NATO could intervene. Georgia also allied with Ukraine and attempted to retake Abkhazia and South Ossetia while Russia was focused in the west. The Nagorno-Karabakh conflict would also escalate into a full scale war between Azerbaijan and Armenia. Both the Ukrainian-NATO counter offensive and Georgian attacks would ultimately fail, with joint Eurasian forces reaching Kiev in February 2027 and forcing a ceasefire before further NATO forces arrived. Russian sponsored uprisings against the Aliyev government and a coup in Uzbekistan would end both nation's involvement in the war. While the conflict in Georgia would continue as part of the Fourth Gulf War, they would officially surrender in May 2028 after a Russo-Armenian force captured Tbilisi. Eurasian Union Following the end of the Fourth Gulf War in June 2029, the Union State would be reformed into the Union of Eurasian Republics, a single sovereign state with a unified government lead by former Russian president Vladimir Putin. Several majority statist parties, including United Russia, Nur Otan and the Ukrainian Opposition block would unify into the Eurasian People's Party. Geography Politics Government According to the Constitution of Eurasia, the country is a federation and semi-presidential republic, wherein the President is the head of state and the Prime Minister is the head of government. The Union of Eurasian Republics is fundamentally structured as a multi-party representative democracy, with the federal government composed of three branches: * Legislative: The Bicameral Federal Assembly of Eurasia, made up of the 920-member State Congress and the 350-member Union Council, adopts federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse and the power of impeachment of the President. * Executive: The President is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and appoints the Government of Eurasia (Cabinet) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. * Judiciary: The Constitutional Court, Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the Union Council on the recommendation of the President, interpret laws and can overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. The president is elected by popular vote for a six-year term (eligible for a second term, but not for a third consecutive term). Ministries of the government are composed of the Premier and his deputies, ministers, and selected other individuals; all are appointed by the President on the recommendation of the Prime Minister (whereas the appointment of the latter requires the consent of the State Congress). Leading political parties in Eurasia include the Eurasian People's Party (EPP), the Communist Party (CPE), the United Liberal Democratic Party (ULDP), and the Justice and Prosperity Party (JPP). The EPP however has held an overwhelming majority in the State Congress since the Union's formation making it a de-facto one party system. Foreign Relations The Eurasian Union is recognised in international law as a successor state of the former Soviet Union. Eurasia continues to implement the international commitments of the USSR, and has assumed the USSR's permanent seat in the UN Security Council, membership in other international organisations, the rights and obligations under international treaties, and property and debts. Eurasia has a multifaceted foreign policy. As of 2009, it maintains diplomatic relations with 112 countries and has 109 embassies. The foreign policy is determined by the President and implemented by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Eurasia takes a leading role in the Shanghai Pact, maintaining close relationships with many of its members, particular China and Iran. The Eurasian Union also maintains healthy relations with India, seeing it as a way to counter increasing Chinese influence in the Shanghai Pact, and as such backing its re-entry in 2038, 2039 and 2040. It has a strained relationship with many western countries, particularly those in the Coalition, particularly over the issue of Ukraine. However it does have fairly good relations with several south-eastern countries in Europe. Namely Yugoslavia, Bulgaria and Greece. Military The President is the supreme commander of the Eurasian Armed Forces (EAF); with 1.2 million active troops, they compose the world's fifth largest military in number of military personnel. It comprises the Eurasian Ground Forces, the Eurasian Navy, the Eurasian Aerospace Force, the Eurasian Strategic Missile Force, and the Eurasian Special Operations. The official Eurasian defence budget for 2040 was $553 billion, or 4.48% of GDP (PPP) making it the fourth highest defence budget in the world, behind China,the United States and India and ahead of the European Union. Category:Russia Category:Ukraine Category:Belarus Category:Armenia Category:Azerbaijan Category:Georgia Category:Kazakhstan Category:Kyrgyzstan Category:Tajikistan Category:Uzbekistan Category:Eurasia Category:Nations